In today's catheterization laboratories (“cath labs”) there are tight space constraints for personnel and equipment. Imaging system in the cath lab usually have the largest footprint and are often found quite “bulky” with associated cable work more often than not getting into the way of already stressed personnel when dealing with critical cases and ever raising clinical workloads. Also, maintenance in particular cleaning chores, important as they are to maintain the required hygienic standards, are often bothersome and time consuming, which reduces the cath lab's through-put capability.